


128. First day in Vermont

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [128]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	128. First day in Vermont

_**Ryan Kwanten deals with his first day away in Vermont**_  
[takes place the day after [Sam spends his first night alone](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/15981.html)]

  


Easing his rented mountain bike to the side of the trail, Ryan takes a swig from his water bottle. Then he pulls out his phone, lining up a quick shot and marveling at his picturesque surroundings. He’s certainly no photographer, but you’d never know it by the digital picture.

Grinning, he zips the photo off to Sam.

_Hey – riding by the Battenkill river. Looks like a postcard, right? Gorgeous here. People are freaky about their war monuments though they’re everywhere.  
Miss you._

He’s been gone for all of a day. He stayed last night in an amazing colonial-style bed and breakfast lodge, and it might well have been the loneliest night of his entire life -- warring only with those nights when Sam was in New York with Natalie, and he was left behind in London.

Which is kind of why he’s here, actually. He’s not getting left behind again. Not with the way it made him feel, all desperate and achy and ridiculously emotionally dependent. So now he’s proving to himself that he can do it – that he can take the reins and walk away and spend time apart from Sam if he wants to. Whenever he wants to. _I can quit anytime I feel like it._ Isn’t that what alcoholics tell themselves?

With a sigh, Ryan adjusts his helmet and pulls back onto the trail. Vermont is stunning, particularly right now when the woods and countryside are cool and the leaves are turning colors everywhere. He’s got plans to continue this trail deep into the Taconic Mountains, stopping over tonight in a Civil War-era inn which is reputedly haunted. Tomorrow he’ll hit the road to Pawlet, challenging himself with rougher terrain. Eventually he’ll wind up by Lake St. Catherine, just in time for the weekend Fall Foliage Festival... _Damn it_. He misses Sam. He misses Sam so fucking much it feels like a gaping knife wound in his chest.

  



End file.
